This application claims the priority of German application 197 20 585.2, filed in Germany on May 16, 1997.
The invention relates to a side impact protection device in the form of an inflatable gas bag for an occupant of a vehicle, with an outlet opening for the inflated gas bag being provided on a vertical wall section of a trim part located in front, said opening being closed by a cover when the gas bag is in the folded resting position.
German patent document DE 195 11 511 A1 teaches a side impact protection device for an occupant of a motor vehicle, with an installation module that is prefabricated and consists of a housing, a gas generator, and a folded gas bag being mounted on the interior door panel of a side door. An outlet opening is provided in the trim part located in front, said opening being closed by a cover when the gas bag is in the resting position. In this design, the cover, made in one piece, is fastened only to the gas bag. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that when the gas bag unfolds, the cover is moved toward the occupant to be protected, which can lead to injury under certain conditions. It is also difficult to position the installation module with the cover on the interior panel of the door in such fashion that a fixed circumferential gap is produced between the cover and the outlet opening on the trim part and the cover is aligned flush with the outer skin of the adjoining trim part.
A goal of the invention is to improve a cover for an outlet opening of a gas bag in such fashion that the cover, with the side impact protection device in the resting position, forms a functional and visual unit with the trim part and that when the gas bag unfolds, the cover cannot come in contact with the occupant to be protected.
According to the invention, this and other goals have been achieved by providing a side impact protection device for an occupant of a vehicle, comprising: an inflatable gas bag; a vertical wall section of a trim part defining an outlet opening for the gas bag; and a cover closing said outlet opening with the gas bag in a folded resting position, said cover including an outer frame part mounted on the trim part and at least two pivotable lid halves formed integrally with the outer frame part, said lid halves being provided on a side facing a passenger compartment with a decorative covering, a tear seam being provided in a common connecting area of said lid halves on the covering.
The primary advantages achieved with the invention are that the cover, which consists of an outer frame part and at least two lid halves that fit on top of one another and are integrally connected with the frame part when the side impact protection device is in the resting position, is always correctly positioned relative to the trim part and that when the gas bag unfolds, the pivotable lid halves do not come in contact with the occupant to be protected. The cover can be manufactured simply and economically. The lid halves are provided on the side facing the passenger compartment with a decorative covering made of leather, artificial leather, or a film, with a tear seam provided in a common connecting area of the two lid halves or of the cover.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the cover is made of a lightweight injectable material (SANTOPRENE.TM., a thermoplastic rubber, for example) by the injection molding process, with a weakened point between the surrounding outer frame part and the adjoining outer contour of the lid halves, at least areawise.
In the common connecting area of the two lid halves, the lid halves expand with a small space between them; at certain distances, narrow connecting ribs are provided between the adjoining lid halves. In order to ensure a specific pivoting movement of the two lid halves, thin-walled retaining panels are provided internally between the external frame part and the adjoining lid half, said panels being connected with the corresponding lid halves.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.